A standard box for storing and displaying drill bits and the like has a generally parallepipedal and hollow base having a pair of parallel and spaced side walls and a normally horizontal floor extending between the pair of side walls, a cover pivotal on the base between a closed position closely engaged over the base and closing same and an open position standing upward therefrom and a holder fittable in the box, adapted to hold at least one of the objects, and having a pair of side walls juxtaposed with the respective side walls of the base. The holder can pivot in the base between a down end position wholly received in the base and an up end position projecting upward therefrom and through an intermediate position between the down and up positions.
Normally when fully open, the holder or insert is tipped back somewhat so that the box is fairly stable in this position. If, however, the holder is nudged to or past a perfectly vertical position, it closes all by itself. Although it has been suggested to provide some element that resists easy pivoting of the holder in the base, such an element has the disadvantage that it makes opening and closing the box harder, and also that it is not effective when the holder is loaded with heavy objects such as large-diameter drill bits.